In the middle of it
by Yuhi-san
Summary: [Seperted scene from 'Daily Madness'] There were many ways you could avoid talking about your relationship. Tucker was pretty creative at finding such ways by now. What was new was that it was his partner – Wash of all people – who didn't want to talk. Not that Tucker minded, he sucked at talking. And there were other things involving sucking that were a lot more fun.


**Authors Note:**

So this is another little piece of smut that belongs into the story 'Daily Madness'. Set right after chapter eighteen.  
Nothing much to say here.

* * *

 **In the middle of it**

There were many ways you could avoid talking about your relationship. Tucker was pretty creative at finding such ways by now. What was new was that it was his partner – Wash of all people – who didn't want to talk. Not that Tucker minded, he sucked at talking. And there were other things involving sucking that were a lot more fun.

However, making out in the hallway where either Grif or Simmons could walk up on them probably wasn't the smartest solution. Especially not with someone like Washington. But it didn't seem like the Freelancer cared a lot. Or he just didn't think quite so far anymore.

He had no idea how long their fucking conversation loaded with a lot of fumbling and making out (or their making out and fumbling with a little conversation) was going on. But they were enjoying themselves, bodies pressing and sliding against each other. Calloused hands roaming over hot and sweaty skin. Tucker groaned but the sound was silenced by Washs mouth on his. It was just too hot to have him shoved against the wall like that with a knee between his legs. God, he wanted to fuck him so bad, right here and now.

Washs hands came up, gripping his hair firmly and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even more and slipping the tongue between his lips. Tucker could feel the want in it and it just had him more turned on. He let his hands roam over Wash bare chest, the shirt hiked up long ago. They were both itching for this and Tucker could lose himself in the way of how vehement this was compared to the times before. He dragged his fingers and nails over the skin, not enough to scratch it open but enough to leave the faint red marks on the pale skin. He was pleased by the full body shudder it got him. He loved to leave marks on his lovers bodies as proof of what he had done with them. And he loved to see them give in and just fall apart.

Wash was no exception. In fact there was even more thrill in seeing him lose control, arching into touches and shivering, the usual busy mind emptied except for arousal and want.

Breaking the sloppy kiss to take in some air, Tucker grid his groin against Washs, making him gasp and throw his head back in return. His eyes were shut thighsly and his breath was coming out as pants. His hands slid down Tuckers back and sides agitated, grasping at him and pulling him even closer. The younger soldier moaned against Washs neck as he kept rutting and rubbing against him. "Fuck, this is so good" he murmured and kissed his way along the Freelancers neck and down. His fingers were dancing tantalizing over Washs sides and hips, just briefly slipping under the waistband. He knew how to tease, after all. A low moan escaped the older as he suddenly gripped Tuckers ass, holding him pressed up against him.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look like this", Tucker continued to whisper in his partners, friends, lovers ear. He groaned as he jerked his hips forward, rubbing his growing erection against Washs leg. Just following his instincts and the heat pooling in his lower regions, giving into his needs. "It makes me want to fuck with you here and now so badly."

"Tucker, we're in the middle of the hallway" Wash managed to protest in a low voice. But it was such a damn hypocritical thing because it was him who leaned down again and captured Tuckers lips in a demanding kiss, biting his lip gently to slip his tongue inside his mouth. His head was starting to spin and Tucker groaned. God, this guy could drive him so crazy! They kept kissing, lips barely parting enough to gulp in air occasionally. Like they both didn't know how to stop or as if they were afraid they wouldn't have time again for this. Like they needed this here and now.

Something in the back of Tuckers mind whispered to him that he maybe, maybe should wonder about Washs change of mind. But he wasn't like Simmons or Grif or anyone. Wash had some self-esteem. He knew what he wanted and what not.

"I know, that's what makes this so good", Tucker whispered again once he drew back. He drew patterns with his fingers on Washs hips, using a lot of self-control to not just slip his hands fully into his shorts and warp his fingers around Washs shaft and stroke him, watch him buck. Tucker pictured it in his mind and the wave of heat that came with it made it almost impossible to ignore the urge to do it. Washs hands roamed over his back, fingers and nails dancing over his skin, making it tingle in oh such a good way. "You have no idea of all the things I want to do to you, Wash", he continued, his voice barely a whisper into the older mans ear. "I'm already so hard, I can't wait to get this on and have a little fun."

He could feel Wash breath against his skin and the way he exhales before he brushed his lips against Tuckers neck. "You need to stop talking, really."

"Make me."

For a few seconds the hallway seemed to go completely quiet, Tuckers challenge hanging in the air like mist all around them. They stopped, looking at each other with only their hot breath ghosting against their faces. Something about the way Wash looked at him so intensely had him feeling all excited and as if his legs were going to give up on him. He could just give into it, whatever it would be, he thought.

But Tucker couldn't remember the last time a mere gaze someone gave him could make him feel like this. He could feel his heartbeat, fast and strong in his chest. The tingling sensation spreading from his stomach. He didn't quite understand why now of all times it felt so intense and almost overwhelming.

Wash suddenly cupped his face, hands warm and firm. He didn't tear his eyes away from him.

" _Can_ you be quiet?" Wash asked, voice husky.

Tuckers brain took about ten seconds to actually understand what he was asked. He somehow hung at this almost kiss, at the look Wash was giving him, the yearning.

"What kind of question is that?" he managed to reply once his brain caught up. His grip on Washs hips thighsened again and he slid his whole body against him. He was loaning for more, more of everything.

The look Wash gave him now, however, was just provocative, an eye ridge raised and an almost teasing smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Before Tucker really had time to make a remark about it he felt fingers wrap around his growing erection. He threw his head back, eyes shut thighsly and somehow he remembered and managed to surpass the groan building in his chest.  
 _Oh fuck._

He heard Wash snort and then everything happened somehow too quick for his oversexed brain. Suddenly he was the one shoved up against the wall, cheek pressed against the cool surface. Wash was behind him, trapping him with is weight while holding his hips in a firm and strong grip. "Don't make a sound" Wash ordered in a husky voice, causing a shudder to go through Tuckers whole body. He panted quietly, feeling his body tremble with anticipation as he braced his lower arms over his head against the wall. But for another moment, nothing happened besides Wash holding him, breathing against his neck. So he turned his head, trying to get a glance over his shoulder at him.

"You good, Tucker?"

 _What? Oh._ Again it took his brain some seconds to coop with what just was said. And seriously, it would have been fucking ridicules and annoying if it had been anyone else but Wash asking. But this guy could be such an idiot about these things. As if he didn't realize yet that Tucker was totally simple. He should know better than to think Tucker would get uncomfortable from something like this. But yet the younger soldier couldn't even be annoyed at the stop in pace because somehow it was nice and almost sweet that Wash actually cared to ask.

That, however, didn't change that Tucker wanted more action now. "Fuck, yes Wash, just keep going" he groaned, doing his best to keep his voice at a minimum. He could feel and hear Wash hum as his hands traveled over his hips, along his inner thighs and back up again before slipping into his shorts. Tucker shivered from the contact of chilly fingers on his hot skin there. Slowly, too slow for his taste, Wash gripped his shorts and moved them over his hips, letting them slide down just enough to expose Tuckers stiff member. God, that felt good. The younger shivered again but didn't make a sound yet. Wash kept him trapped by leaning against him. He was a solid weight but somehow Tucker could feel the care he put in not crushing him.

He shut his eyes, just giving in to the touch and the heat he felt. Washs finger trailed along his thighs, tickling him but not quite touching where he wanted to be touched so badly right now. Tucker wanted to scream in frustration. Why had Wash to be teasing him now of all times? He moved his ass back against Wash, just to make a fucking point. He could hear him inhale sharply but then actually chuckled against Tuckers neck, lips brushing softly against the skin. When Washs fingers finally warped around his shaft again, Tucker had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning out aloud. The Freelancer was stroking him with strong movements, making his legs tremble. Tucker jerked his hips, moving to match the rhythm.

Washs other hand was trailing over Tuckers stomach and chest. The touch was tantalizing light, not like the way they kissed and groped each other before at all. The teal soldier surpassed another groan that build up in his chest. His fingers flexed and tightened to fists, desperately looking for something to hold on to. But trapped with the wall in front of him and Wash behind him there wasn't really much around.

He could feel the heat and arousal boil in him, spreading through his body. Wash was holding him and Tucker felt the heat coming from his body and he felt Washs own erection against his ass. His head was spinning and swimming, his whole body tingling from the sensation as Washs hand roamed over his chest and the other one kept working on his shaft. He was in the middle of a hall way where they could get caught every moment and his not quite boyfriend was jerking him off. It was almost impossible for Tucker to keep quiet and it felt like his body was shaking even more from all the sounds he had to surpass. Damn, he was so ready to volunteer to get fucked against the wall right here and now.

Wash kept teasing him with fingers flicking over his nipples and the tip of his cock. It was getting too much and Tuckers didn't quite managed to be all silent as a low groan slipped through his lips despite his effort. His knees buckled and Wash leaned in with more weight, preventing him from just sliding down the wall. He forced down another moan but it was just getting too much. He wanted to moan and groan, let everyone hear him and tell Wash all kinds of naughty things. And the older mans dick rubbing against him, spurred on all Tuckers dirty thoughts and fantasies, didn't help there.

"Oh, fuck, Wash. This is so hot" he moaned lowly. He just couldn't fully keep this sounds from escaping. "Just… ah… just give it to me plea-" he was silenced suddenly by a hand covering his mouth, effectively stopping him from talking.

"Either you stop talking or I'll stop other things." Wash murmured in his ear warningly. He stopped to stroke Tucker for emphasis what caused him to whine. In every other situation he would have been tempted to try it just to see if Wash really could do it. Because fuck it, Tucker was sure the Freelancer also wanted nothing more than to get off himself.

But with Wash you never knew and right now Tucker wanted this too much to try and risk him walking off. So he nodded, forcing down another groan that wanted to escape so badly. He was trying to thrust into Washs hands or rub back against him or anything to just get him to continue.

He could practically feel Wash smile against his neck once he started moving his hand around his dick again. The hand over Tuckers mouth reminded however and he was actually thankful for it. That way he could at least allow himself to groan quietly against it.

But it was just too damn much to hold on to. How Wash kept stroking him with strong and quick movements while he jerked his hips against Tucker. He felt him being hard and he wanted this to go on so fucking damn much.

His whole body was trembling already, legs feeling like jelly, his hand clenching and unclenching, still searching for something to hold on to. The pool of heat in his groin was starting to feel unbearable. He felt Wash kiss and nib along his neck and over his shoulder. He bit some of the spots oh so lightly and Tucker squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he forced down another wave of heat and lustful sounds bubbling in his chest. He knew he couldn't take it much longer anymore.

Wash whispered something in his ear but he wasn't sure what he said because all Tucker seemed able to focus on besides Washs hand on his cock were the small and barely herable moans coming from the Freelancer, sending another shiver down his back. He yanked his head to the side and away from Washs hand, gasping. "Wash, I can't… I'm gonna…" he panted, his voice almost cracking from the effort to keep it quiet. He was so ready to come when he suddenly was let go off. Like completely and utterly. Washs hands were gone and so was the warmth behind him.

Tucker whimpered from the feeling of loss. That wasn't fair, he only meant to warn Wash! His brain was trying really hard to form a coherent protest but he was gripped by his shoulders and whirled around quickly. Two hands caught his face, guiding him into a fierce and hot kiss. Tucker moaned, knowing that he now could with Washs mouth on his, swallowing his noises. One of the Freelancers hands slipped between their bodies, caressing his dick again and the other gripped his ass, holding him tightly. Tucker was just a trembling and needy mess, melting against Wash with his hips jerking. He gripped the other mans hair. It was just long enough for Tucker to tangle his fingers in it and mess it up.

Tucker didn't want this to stop. He wanted the feeling of Washs fingers around his cock to last forever and he didn't want to stop the sloppy and wet kissing. He was literally clinging to it and to Wash himself. But when he heard the Freelancer moan his name against his lips it kind of gave him the rest. Tucker came with the name of the other man on his lips but the word was swallowed yet by another kiss.

When he splattered his cum between them, he felt his legs turn in to jelly, knees ready to give out. But he didn't collapse right then and there, though he just felt like doing so. Instead Wash was there, holding him close but firmly by warping both arms around his middle. Tucker was breathing raggedly but he felt how Washs chest was heaving, his breath just as uneven and fast. For a few seconds they were just panting, trying to catch their breath.

Tucker then relaxed slowly, leaning into it and enjoying the warmth of the other body and the afterglow of his orgasm. For the moment, it just was good. The scent of sweat and sex but also of Wash himself. The way he held him close. Tucker hummed and dropped his head on Wash shoulder, arms now coming around his neck. He felt light somehow and it was just nice, the feeling. Wash leaned his head against Tuckers and he closed his eyes in return.

But as much as he enjoyed it, there was something nagging in the back of his mind, the same little something that made his chest and stomach tighten.

It was how Wash held him, how he touched him. It made him excited and it was good and hot in all the ways.

But it wasn't just sex. It never had been just that. Tucker couldn't deny that there were some kinds of feelings for Wash. He liked him. He really did. He cared for Wash, even though he wasn't sure when that started. He didn't even like the guy at the beginning.

But when Tucker thought about Tex and Church and Grif and Simmons he wasn't sure if he could call this love. It seemed like not enough what they had.

"Hey, you good?" Wash asked lowly into his ear and Tucker sighed, sagging just a little more against Wash. "Fuck yeah. That was hot" he replied, shoving all the confusing thoughts in the back of his mind. He was going to take the good feeling he got now instead of starting conversation none of them wanted because it would be fucking things up.

"I didn't think you had it into you", Tucker said, feeling a grin appear on his lips. Instead of an annoyed reaction or anything Wash snorted. Tucker would actually be surprised by some stories he had to tell.

"I liked it a lot better when you were quiet." Somehow Washs murmuring got Tuckers simile to grow even more. He drew back so he could place a quick kiss against the blondes lips. Just because he wanted to and because he liked that he may do it whenever he wanted.

"Then maybe you should get my mouth busy again", Tucker teased, breathing the words against Washs lips. He let one of his hands slid down over the other mans chest and lower, tracing the muscles he could reach under the hiked up shirt. He could feel Washs muscles, well defined from years of training, flex under his touch. And once Tuckers hand reached between Washs legs, palming his hard one, he threw his head back, a moan caught in his throat. Wash jerked his hips forward, pulling Tuckers close at the same time.

"Sti-still in the hallway" the Freelancer breathed out and Tucker stopped his motion, more to tease him than anything else. "Hey, you were the one giving me a hand job just before."

It was ridiculous and with the little light up here there was no way Tucker could really see anything but he was fucking one hundred percent sure that Washs face was heating up. "You've been asking for it" he managed to reply halfway steadily, the awkwardness that Tucker grew kinda found of hearable in his voice. He liked Wash moaning his name better, though. So he kept palming the Freelancer, enjoying the gasps it got him in return and how he was jerking against him, needing this as much as Tucker did before.

"I'm totally up to return the favor", he promised, sliding his body against Washs, capturing his lips in one more kiss. Washs hand came up to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Tucker smirked, he totally liked to think he could win Wash over so easily. But once he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Washs shorts, the older broke the kiss.

"Bedroom" he mumbled between kissing, pulling Tucker with him towards their room. He was about to protest because fuck it, no way Wash was going to chicken out of this. Just because he blow his load didn't mean he was all done with having fun. So they were pushing and shoving, kissing and biting. At the very moment, they really seemed unable to get their hands off each other.

But then there was a new sound, suddenly, catching their attention. The stairs old wood was squeaking way too fucking loud in the silence here where their panting and low moaning seemed to be everything. They both froze up, staring at each other and breathing heavily. Tucker wouldn't care if anyone saw them normally. But right at the moment? Having Grif or Simmons seeing them was not something he wanted. Working with people who caught you right in the act was kinda fucked up and awkward and somehow he didn't want Grif to know that he was having sex with Wash right after what they talked about downstairs before.

And judging by the wide eyed look Wash gave him he really didn't want that either. In fact he looked almost panicked. It may not have felt like it but they only had seconds and Tucker just went with it, doing just something that seemed halfway smart.

He shoved Wash back against their door, muttering "Bedroom". Wash was still somewhat present in his mind, quickly reaching for the door handle, getting it open just in time. They more stumbled in than anything else, hardly parting and not letting go at all. That was fucking tricky with Tuckers shorts still halfway down but he somehow managed to kick the door shut behind him. Then they tumbled on, falling over the dirty pieces of armor he had left laying on the floor early.

It was an awkward fall with Tucker landing on top of Wash and it probably kinda hurt as well. But that didn't matter either. Tucker didn't care and neither seemed Wash as he reached up, pulling him in for more kissing while rolling on top of the younger soldier again.

Maybe it wasn't perfect, maybe it wasn't quite love yet. Tucker really didn't know. He didn't care though. He really wanted to keep things the way they were now. It was enough for him. Because right now, he was just feeling fucking good.

Who thought he would end up as a captain in a real war, on a shitty planet on the ass crack of nowhere with the worlds worst friends and still feel the way he did when being with a paranoid, ambivalent Ex-Freelancer?

He sure as hell didn't. But being with Wash like this, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
